Cuddles
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: It is the safety of his boyfriend's arms that Blaine desires and needs more than anything on the day after the attack. Little does he know Kurt feels so much, so very much the same. Can be read as Michael-Filler.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.**  
><strong>

**A/N:**

This came to life as part of my multi-chapter 'Tears Stained', but never made it into the final draft.

But it is a cute kind of thing I still think. So I thought I share it with you.

Like 'Tears Stained' it could be read as canon for the Michael episode, I guess.

Hope you like it.

Enjoy! M

* * *

><p><strong>Cuddles<strong>

Blaine topples forward onto the bed, face down first. Groaning.

And Kurt has no idea how that just did not hurt. _The painkillers seem to be working. A bit too well maybe?_

Blaine lets out a heavy sigh as he turns himself onto his back.

"Oh gosh, Love, it was too much, I am sorry. I should have sent them away earlier, I know, but Rachel had been so down about NYADA, and …sorry. I…."

"Cuddles!"

"Sorry?"

"Kurt Hummel, shut up, and come cuddle with me until I fall asleep, which is any second now, and I want it to be in your arms. Rachel talks enough for like fifty people. And while I love listening to you for ten times as long as I can just about stand her, right now, all I want is cuddles. From you. Not her."

"I should hope so," Kurt replies with a smile as he quickly strips to his light blue boxers and plaine white t-shirt and climbs onto the bed to join Blaine in his dark blue PJs.

Kurt lies down next to him and Blaine turns his head to the right to place a kiss onto Kurt's cheek.

Their eyes meet and they simply smile at each other for the next three minutes.

When Blaine eventually turns onto his left, Kurt follows instinctively.

_He is here with me, right with me, nothing bad is going to happen tonight_, Blaine thinks as he feels Kurt's arms close around himself - secretly still fearing Sebastian might try something new, after this attempt to hurt Kurt failed.

Only it didn't.

Kurt has been in plenty of pain ever since Blaine got hurt. _I will let nothing more happen to you. And we are going to get past this too, together. _Kurt is slowly starting to believe in his own thoughts again. It is a comfort. Holding Blaine will always be comfort more, he is sure as he moves closer still.

It does not take more than a couple of seconds and they are fully wrapped inside each other's warmth.

Breathing together, with Blaine's back resting comfortably against the steadying, firm, warm place that is Kurt's chest.

Feeling Blaine relax more and more in his embrace Kurt can finally let go too.

It is a safety both boys need tonight.

They will talk about all these feelings a couple of weeks from now, when wounds have almost completely healed and nights again belong to them and their love for each other alone. Until then there will be nights, yes, more than one, taken from them, taken over by the dark stirred with worries and memories.

But feeling whole in each other's arms, despite all the deep scratches and scares, old...and new, tonight is one of the good nights. And they will wake up something very close to happy in each other's arms the next morning.

Right now, Kurt's arms around him, Blaine lets out a contended sigh, "Mmmh. Thank you."

"I love you too," Kurt says placing a smile wrapped in a kiss into the skin at the back of Blaine's neck.

It tickles Blaine a little, and Kurt can feel Blaine's light chuckle travelling, along his own body, through all of Blaine's.

Feeling like a soft shower of warmth and happiness, it leaves Kurt's skin tingling all over.

Blaine, turning in Kurt's arms to face him, winces as the right side of his face comes in contact with the sheets.

"Ouch."

"Oh, Baby, no." Kurt has both of them sitting up a second later.

"I forgot," Blaine says with a pained smile.

"Clearly," Kurt says, smiling back softly and a little worried, "Does it hurt very bad?"

Blaine shakes his head lightly, "No. Just...give me a moment."

A couple of minutes and a soft kiss later, they are lying down again, facing each other this time.

Blaine on his left side, Kurt on his right, they are tightly wrapped deep in each other's arms again within seconds.

Even with Blaine asleep, only minutes later, Kurt holds on with delicate, tender, loving, most of all loving determination, waits, to make sure the nightmares haven't been lurking too close to the surface all along - just out of sight but nevertheless always there. They are sneaky creatures Kurt has learned not to trust. So he studies Blaine, his body, his breathing for a while before he allows himself to let sleep in.

Fifty-eight minutes of simply holding Blaine have passed when Kurt drifts off into sleep.

To Kurt they felt like a heartbeat...and so right.

It is one of the few things Kurt is absolutely sure he would not, would never, mind doing, literally, forever, hold Blaine…and being held by his love.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope it was as sweet to read as it was to write!


End file.
